water bloom
by Cinerraria
Summary: Gou ingin seperti air yang bebas merindukan Haruka. [drabble #HaruGou]


Free! Diangkat dari novel High Speed! milik Kōji Ōji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

 **HaruGou**

 **semi canon - fluff - drabble**

* * *

.

Seusai kompetisi renang antar mahasiswa, Gou berkunjung ke rumah Haruka. Masih seperti dulu. Kamar dengan jendela menghadap ke arah laut. Gou membuka jendela kamar, menghirup udara musim panas yang lembap.

Gaou menyapukan pandangan mata, pada lautan lepas di sana. Air dan udara tidak menyatu, tetapi saling melengkapi. Gou bisa memahami persepsi yang selama ini membentuk Haruka: obsesi terhadap air, dan motto _kebebasan_ gaya renangnya.

Gaou teringat pada suatu sore yang berangin, ada buku jurnal yang terlupakan di bawah _shelter_ kolam renang. Gerimis merintik dibawa hempasan angin, meluncur di antara dedaunan dan atap gedung sekolah. Yang mengehentikan langkah Gou, setelah memungut buku jurnal ialah ide selintas itu. Mungkin, ada yang dapat dipahami dari air yang sedang mencari wadah bagi labuhan raganya. Bagaimana rintik hujan itu jatuh satu demi satu, tergelincir di atas genting, bermain di muka dinding putih yang licin, lantas mencari celah untu mengalir, dan menyatu dengan air kolam. Percikannya menghambur serupa taburan mutiara. Sayup-sayup, Gou mendengar ucapan _selamat_ _datang._ Air kolam menyambut kedatangan air hujan.

Gou menemukan jalan untuk memahami, arti kebebasan bagi air itu sendiri, kala esoknya, dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya, mengapa kolam tidak juga penuh padahal hujan kemarin sangat deras.

Saat melihat pemuda itu pasrah menjatuhkan diri dalam dekapan air, Gou mengerti. Itu adalah sifat air! Bebas. Mengalir. Air yang terikat pada hukum ruang dan senyawa. Menyesuaikan diri dan melapangkan semua sisi untuk menampung sesama, lebih luas hingga ikan-ikan, tumbuhan, bahkan manusia.

Gou ingin seperti air yang _bebas_ merindukan Haruka; hentakan tubuhnya, ayunan tangannya, dan gerakan renangnya saat mencebur dalam kolam. Seperti air itu pula, yang menuntun Haruka mencapai tujuan dan garis final.

* * *

.

Gou tersentak dari lamunan. Haruka memanggil dari dapur.

Gou menemukan meja penuh piring dan gelas yang tertata, ketika dia menuju ruang duduk. Ada mangkuk berisi sup makarel, sepiring tempura goreng, dan setandan buah pisang.

"Woaahhh! Lezatnya!"

Aroma masakan Haruka sangat menggiurkan. Sup makarel itu mengepulkan uap harum. Kuahnya penuh dan mengkilat-kilat, ada irisan daun peterseli dan potongan tomat. Air liur Gou menetes.

 _Tampaknya nikmat!_

"Masakanku bukan cuma untuk dilihat," kata Haru mengingatkan, supaya Gou duduk menyantap sajian makan siang.

Gou tertawa. Dia memandangi Haruka. Pemuda itu memakai apron biru bermotif lumba-lumba, di atas _T-Shirt_ putih. Kata Makoto _,_ Haruka suka memakai apron hanya bersama celana renang. Mana buktinya? Gou menyesal. Dia kan ingin menikmati otot-otot Haruka yang menonjol di balik baju itu. Kenapa cuma pada Makoto, Haruka berpakaian _err ... terbuka_ seperti itu?

 _Tidak-tidak ... Tidak mungkin mereka berdua ..._

"Kou ..."

Gou terkejut. Dia membuang pikiran menggelikan itu jauh-jauh. Mungkin Haruka hanya sedang ingin tampil seperti ini. Gou menjerit dalam hati. Terbayang dalam benaknya sosok Haruka bertelanjang dada, mengenakan apron yang menampakkan lekuk otot yang menggoda. _Pasti_ _akan lebih seksi, kalau Haruka-_ senpai _pakai apron dengan bertelanjang dada!_

"Iya. Aku tahu, Haruka- _senpai!_ Cuma orang tidak beruntung yang tidak mau makan masakanmu."

"Ayo makan. Kenyangkan perutmu, Kou."

"Aku merasa seperti gadis paling beruntung."

Gou mengambil tempat duduk di seberang meja, di hadapan Haruka. Mengambil piring dan menyendok nasi dan sup makarel untuk dirinya.

 _"_ _Ittadakimasu ..."_

Ada dua suara yang bersamaan, sebelum masing-masing mengambil sumpit dan saling melempar senyum pengertian.

Mereka menikmati makan dengan lahap. Ada selingan cerita nostalgia masa lalu, momen-momen klub renang Iwatobi masa kini, dan impian yang melewati batas masa depan.

Gou sesekali mencuri pandang pada mata Haruka. Biru yang istimewa. Biru yang menampung jiwa bebas dan air kehidupan.

Kalau Haruka sengaja menjadikan jiwa raganya wadah untuk penampung air, bisa tidak ya, dia menyisakan celah sedikit saja, bagi perasaan yang sedang Gou pendam?


End file.
